Red Rose
by MunchBunch
Summary: After years of torment and dark desires as a monster, Edward may finally be saved - by Bella - but what will a jelous self centred jerk have to say about it? Based on beauty and the beast. EXB. Cannon pairings. Rated T to be safe. NOW COMPLETE! XXX
1. Preface

**Hey, gotta brand spankin new story for ya'll! **

**based on beauty and the beast, i though hey look - belle...bella! Edward took a little more to figure out, but here's the result.**

**Enjoy!****No ones P.O.V:**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom faraway lived a prince – he was conceited and rude, and very selfish and unkind. Oh yes, he was incredibly handsome, with many servants and riches, but he was never truly happy.

One Christmas Eve there was a loud knock on the oak doors of his castle.

"ALICE!" The prince yelled.

"Yes Edward?" The princes sister answered him, although she knew she should love him – how could she ever love someone like him, he treated his own sister like a servant!

"Answer the door!" He sneered, as another knock echoed threw the castle.

"ALICE!" Esme, their mother like figure, called from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Edward – if you want turkey tomorrow, I have to get back"

The prince frowned, and stomped his foot.

"EMMET!"

"Yes oh brother of mine?" Emmet came in, smiling goofily.

"Go answer the door you buffoon, and wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"EMMET!" Carlisle, their father figure, called from outside amongst the snow.

"Sorry man, if you want a tree for tomorrow, I have to go" Emmet jogged back outside into the cold.

"URGH! Do I have to do everything for myself around here!" Edward grumbled, heaving himself up, and walking across the grand hall to open the thick wooden doors.

He grabbed the handles and leaned back, the doors swinging open, blowing snow and cold air threw into the toasty warm castle.

Edward looked down his nose at a haggard old lady swamped in a coat, she held out a single red rose, and gave him a toothless grin. Edward pulled a face, disgusted by her appearance. He automatically took a step back.

"Please sir" The old hag croaked, "May I have shelter from the cold, in return I shall give you this rose"

If Edward was disgusted before he was ready to throw up now, he could smell the old thing from two metres away.

"No, go away you old hag – you're not welcome here!" The prince spat.

"But my Prince, true beauty comes from within"

Edward scowled, this old thing was seriously getting on his nerves now – no way was this shrivelled up raisin going to ruin his Christmas!

"Get OUT!" Edward practically screamed.

The old hag, now really seeing how ugly he truly was, threw off her cloak to reveal a stunning young woman. The prince's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh – I'm so sorry, I'm incredibly, utterly…"

"Silence" The stunning woman, hissed, "I have seen the true dark nature of your heart, and now you will spend eternity in darkness!"

The stunning woman set a curse upon the prince and all the inhabitants of the castle, turning them into beautiful creatures, that were hungry for desires so dark they could not bare to live with themselves.

Disgusted by himself, prince Edward locked himself away, tearing up everything. His only contact to the outside world was through some amazing abilities he and some of his family and servants had picked up.

The rose?

It sits on a table in the west wing of the castle, enchanted; it would bloom until his one-hundredth year, if he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell – then and only then would the spell be broken. If not, he would be doomed to spend eternity like this. A monster. A vampire. A beast.

* * *

**Well...**

**How did you like it?**

**Let me know, reviews make me smile! there WILL be edwardXBella, but you have to wait, oh and review of course.**

**Go on, it's sittin there staring.**

**do it, Do it, Do It, DO IT! **

**XXX**


	2. Bella's Life

**Hey guys! **

**Here's chapter 2 - hope you like it.**

**There will be EdwardXBella next chapter, swear on my life.**

**But I had to give you an insight into Bella's life first.**

* * *

B.P.O.V:

I sighed as I shut the door behind me, my father Charlie, was already at the police station – working hard, as always! I walked past my chevy truck – not in the mood this morning to listen to the loud roar of it's engine, anyways, it wasn't a huge walk into the village for that matter.

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, though if you call me Isabella, I will gladly cut out your tongue. Its just Bella. I just moved in with my father, temporarily, since my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend left me. His name was Mike and, I don't want to talk about it. I just told you that because I don't want you to think it's strange for a twenty year old to be living with her dad – not that it's strange it's just, oh never mind…

I have boring brown hair and boring brown eyes, I'm average weight and height, but that's just me – average. I sighed again as I entered the town of Forks, and just as I did, it started to rain – oh lovely! I hate the rain, Mike and I used to live in Arizona, lovely hot and warm Arizona.

"Good morning Bella!" Called Mr Banner, the baker.

"Good morning!" I smiled back, the same routine everyday.

'Good mornings' and 'hello's' echoed off the walls of the town, I just smiled every time someone good morning-ed me.

I pushed open the door to the towns only bookshop, taking my back pack off my back and taking out the book I'd borrowed – me and Ms. Cope get along well. I strode up to the cluttered counter, and dinged the small golden bell that was in danger of toppling off.

"Oh hello my dear!" Ms. Cope smiled, coming round the corner.

"Here's the book back you let me borrow"

"Finished already my dear?" She asked frowning.

"Yes!" I cried, "It was a very good book"

"But I only lent it to you yesterday!"

"I know, but I just couldn't put it down" I grinned, remembering my favourite parts, I'd always loved to read, and Ms. Cope always made sure her bookshop was well stoked. Apparently since I'd got here, it was better stocked than before, which was very good for everyone.

"Got anything new?" I asked politely, biting my bottom lip – a nervous habit I had picked up from my mother.

"Not since yesterday I'm afraid" Ms. Cope sighed.

"Oh" I turned around and surveyed the cluttered bookshelves, "I'll just have to borrow this one again," I announced triumphantly, reaching out and plucking my favourite book off the shelf.

"But you've borrowed that one three times already!" Ms. Cope exclaimed.

"I know, but it's my favourite!" I said happily, grinning like a maniac.

"Then you can keep it!"

"But, I don't have any money, I could pop back ho…"

"Nonsense my dear!" Ms. Cope scolded, "You're my best customer – now run along, I have a lot to do today!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried as I walked out into the street, carefully placing Wuthering Heights into my backpack.

I stopped and frowned and looked around, I swear I could hear mumbling. I shrugged and carried on.

"Strange girl that Bella"

"Very pretty, but odd"

"Distracted she is!"

Okay, were they talking about me? They couldn't be, but I was getting some very odd looks. I got to the edge of town and the murmurs and mutterings got louder and louder, I spun around on my heel, lost my balance and landed on my butt. I sighed in frustration as I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks.

I looked up, everyone was walking around as normal, no more strange looks, well, people were giving me odd looks because I was still on the floor, but other than that, not what I thought I heard. Gosh Bella, you're losing your mind!

I heaved myself up off the ground, and started to make my way back home.

Just as I was reaching the out skirts of town, a shadow was cast over me, and I heard a deep voice boom out.

"Ah, Bella, so odd to bump into you dear!"

I rolled my eyes as I recognised the voice, "Jacob, we both live here"

I turned around to see him standing over me, muscle's bulging through his shirt – definitely not my style, plus he was so stuck up and conceited. Who would ever love a jerk like him? I saw three girls standing a few feet away – Jessica, Lauren and Angela. I didn't mind Angela, but Jessica and Lauren got on my nerves, they were giving me evils right about now. I rolled my eyes again, and saw Jacob's loyal follower – Jasper Hale. As far as I knew, he was alright when he wasn't around Jacob, but any other time I just wanted to burn him.

"Always the observant one Bella!" Jacob laughed.

"Yes, well, I must be off – my father will be home by now!"

Suddenly he reached out and took the book that was poking out of my bag.

"How can you read this – there's no pictures" He whined, Jasper nodding stupidly in agreement. I sighed in exasperation.

"Some people use their imagination" I sniped.

He turned around, one eyebrow raised and sighed, "Bella, it's time you got your head out of these books and thought about the more important things in life!" he paused and gave a grin that I thought was meant to be seducing, "Like me" He finished proudly – I swear I almost gagged. I saw Jessica, Lauren and Angela swoon. Disgusting!

"The whole towns talking about it, it's not right for a woman to be alone"

I doubt the whole towns talking about it, I thought to myself.

"Soon" Jacob continued – not noticing my disgusted look, "She starts getting cats, and keeping a messy home and such bizarre things!"

"Jacob you are positively primeval!" I snorted.

"Why thank you Bella! Hey, say you and I go down the pub, have a look at all my trophies" He smiled and put his arm around me – he stank like beer.

"Maybe some other time" I squirmed, trying to get out from under his grip.

We passed Lauren, Jessica and Angela.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lauren hissed.

"She's crazy!" Jessica snorted.

"He's gorgeous!" Whispered Angela.

"Please Jacob, I have to get home and cook dinner for my father – goodbye!" I called, quickly starting off down the road. I could hear Jasper laughing quietly as I walked away, smiling to myself – Jacob could be so pig-headed! Then I froze.

"Here father needs all the help he can get!" I heard Jasper laughing – Jacob joining in. I spun on my heel again – luckily not ending up in the gutter this time.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" I snapped angrily.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way!" Jacob abruptly stopped laughing and hit Jasper round the head.

"My father is not crazy – he's just very good at his job!" I heard an explosion go off from the house, turned around and ran – well, I tried to - I tripped and fell. I could hear Jacob and Jasper snickering behind me. I jumped up and brushed myself off, carefully setting off again – this time with a lot more success.

I ran into the house.

"Dad!" I called out.

"In here!" He yelled from the kitchen – oh no, this can't be good.

"Dad" I groaned as I entered the kitchen, my dad was covered in black stuff, and his eyebrows were singed. He gave me a I-Guess-I-Just-Messed-Up look, I gave him a Yes-You-Did look.

"I just wanted to cook you something special," He muttered, hanging his head in shame.

"Awwhhhh, dad – you didn't have to! Wait – you never try to cook anything special – in fact, you never try to cook, what's going on?"

He looked away from my face and I narrowed my eyed in suspicion.

"I tell you what – I'll try and save dinner, you go and collect your thoughts" I bargained. He nodded sheepishly and left the room.

I sighed and looked at the clumped together noodles sitting in the luke-warm water. This was going to be hard.

An hour later though, I had successfully saved dinner, and Charlie was chomping appreciatively on his. I didn't push what he wanted to say, he would tell me in his own good time.

Finally he looked up from his nearly finished Spaghetti.

"Bells" He sighed, "There's something I need to tell you" I nodded to keep him going, "I've got to leave you alone for a few days, there's a police meeting in Port Angeles – I'm sorry" I smiled, I could handle that, I'd stayed on my own before.

"No problems dad! When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning" He smiled back, seeing I'd accepted the plan.

"Well I hope it goes well dad!"

We finished our tea in silence and he went to pack while I washed up, he would be gone a couple of days, but I didn't mind. After I had washed up I took a shower, relaxing my muscles and then I dried my hair. I then crawled up into my bed and started to re-read Wuthering Heights. When I was tired I snuggled down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter guys.**

**You KNOW reviews make me happy, plus the more reviews I get the quicker I add a new chapter.**

**Go on, you know you want to!!!**

**Love ya.**

**X**


	3. Meeting the Prince

JACOBS.P.O.V:

I laughed as I parted the bushes to get a look at Bella's house – which was soon to be mine, once we got her father locked away. Jasper was laughing beside me – he was so annoying, but he showers me with compliments – because, of course, I am the greatest!

I turned around to face my engagement party, everyone smiling like maniacs.

"Thank you all for coming to my engagement party, first I better go in there and propose to the girl!" I joked, winking, I mean, who would turn me down. I gave them all my best smile as they laughed – well all except Lauren, Jessica and Angela, they were crying, but only one could marry me, and I had to have the best! They simply didn't cut it and they did not deserve me.

"Now" I said, turning to Jasper, "When Bella and I come out that door…"

"I know, I know" The naïve little fool cried enthusiastically, "I strike up the band!" At least he knew what he was doing, I thought as he struck up the band – wait, I take that back. I slammed a Tuba on his head.

"Not yet you idiot!" I snapped.

"Sorry" He muttered.

B.P.O.V:

I was happily reading Wuthering Heights when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and put it down, carefully marking my page. I looked through the peephole and rolled my eyes as I saw Jacob standing the other side of my door – what did he want now? The door swung open.

"Jacob – what a pleasant surprise" Not. I started to back up.

"Isn't it though – I'm just full of surprises – you know Bella, there are a lot of girls in town who would love to be in your shoes" There are? Oh yes, Lauren, Jessica and Angela, "This is the day" He continued, picking something out of his teeth – I think I'm going to throw up, "This is the day your dreams come true" I backed up even further.

"What do you know about my dreams?" I asked, frowning – he knew nothing about my dreams.

"Plenty"

Sure he does – maybe you can tell me why I dream about green and golden eyes every night then, no? You can't? Shocker there!

"Picture this" He continued, "A quaint little house, my latest kill roasting on the fire" He should know by now I'm against hunting, "My little wife" He continued, what? Back up – your little wife!

"Massaging my feet" He wiggled his eyebrows – that's it, bring me a bucket I thought, as he kicked off his muddy shoes, leaving mud trails on my book, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs – we'll have six or seven!"

"Dogs?" I frowned.

"No, children!" I picked up my book and started to walk away, but he still continued, "Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that," I murmured, trying not to even think about the repulsing idea.

"You know who that little wife will be?" He asked, coming up behind me.

"Let me think" I said sarcasm lacing my tone – hoping he'd pick it up – he didn't.

"You Bella!" That's it! Here comes my lunch!

"Why, J-Jacob, I-I-I'm speechless" I gulped, running and pressing my back up against the door, "I really don't know what to say!" yes I do.

"Say you'll marry me" He smiled smugly, coming and putting his hands either side of my head.

"I'm sorry Jacob" I grinned, fishing for the door handle, while his lips were getting closer, "But I just don't deserve you!" I opened the door and ducked, he flew out into the mud. I saw Jasper strike up a band, while people cheered – was he really that confident I'd say yes! The nerve, I slammed the door shut.

I poked my head out the door a while later – he was gone. Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that lousy good for nothing – URGH! Can you just see it? Me his little wife! No sir not me, I want so much more, no I deserve so much more than this life!

I opened the back door into the garden, looking out into the thick forest – so much more than this life. I sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door – it better not be Jacob again! I walked slowly through the house, looking once more through the peephole at – a police officer?

I opened the door.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked.

"It's your father – he never turned up at Port Angeles – is he here?"

"No, oh my gosh –is something wrong?"

"We're not sure, we're conducting a search party as we speak. The road he would have taken leads through a forest, we're beginning our search party there"

"Please, let me join you!" I begged, he frowned, "Please, I'm all he has" The officer sighed, and beckoned me to his car.

We drove in silence for a while, and then parked just outside a forest. We got out of the car and I was instructed to go search with an Officer Hale – I frowned as I walked over.

A beautiful blonde lady turned around, HALE clearly spelled out on her nametag.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale – you must be Bella?"

"That's me" I smiled shyly – she was stunning, pale skin framed perfectly with golden hair that swung down until the middle of her back. Red lips and golden eyes completed her whole image.

"Well, lets get going" She smiled, switching on her flashlight; we started off into the black forest.

After a while, Roses batteries in her flashlight went dead. She groaned in annoyance. For a moment we stood in silence while she deliberated.

"Bella, will you wait here for a moment, the roads only ten minutes back, and we've stuck to the path, I'll be back soon" She promised, I nodded, then remembered she probably couldn't see me.

"Yes" I squeaked.

"Don't worry – I'll be back soon" With that I listened to her re-treating footsteps. I stood shivering for a moment, that's when I heard it – howling. I gulped, what were wild dogs like? Could they smell fear? I heard the howling getting closer, and I decided they probably could. I gulped, making an impulse decision – which was to run. Luckily, I didn't fall.

I sprinted in the opposite direction of the howling, which was unfortunately in the opposite direction to the road – but I just kept running. Until I came opposite huge iron gates. I stopped dead, staring a the castle just beyond – I know I shouldn't, but something was drawing me to it, and I couldn't stop myself, I pushed open the gates. My eyes landed on something shiny and metal on the ground, I reached and picked it up – my fathers police badge – he had to be here.

I nervously walked up to the huge oak doors, pushing them open.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone here? Hello?" I gulped as I made my way up the huge staircase, "Father? Are you here?" I hugged his badge to my chest; I came to a landing and started to tiptoe down it. I felt a gust of wind to my right and looked – no one was there – my imagination, it was a creepy old castle.

As I made my way down the hall way I had a strong sense that I was being followed, but every time I looked, no one was there.

I came to an old flight of stone steps, and I saw a light, winding its way up, "Hello? Is anyone there" I ran – no tripped – up the stairs, but when I got to the top – no one was there. It looked like I was in a dungeon, "Hello?" I called out again.

"Bella?" I heard my father's weak voice.

"Dad" I sighed in relief, and then quickly became concerned all over again as I saw he was in a cell.

"Bella, how did you find me?" He asked as he took my hand through the metal bars.

"Dad, your hands are like ice!" I rubbed them as he started coughing; I had to get him out of here – who would do such a thing!

"Bella, I want you to get out of here"

"Who's done this to you?" I demanded.

"There's no time to explain – you have to go!" He was starting to scare me now – what was going on?

"I won't leave you!" I hissed – how could I leave him! Suddenly there was a roar, and an ice cold hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me against the wall.

"Run Bella!"

"Who's there? Who are you?" I demanded to know.

"Master of this castle" A harsh, cold and melodic voice rang out – I still couldn't see who it was.

"I've come for my father – please let him out" I begged, fear starting to overtake me, "Can't you see he's sick?"

"He shouldn't have trespassed here!" The voice hissed angrily.

"But he could die!" I whispered, "Please, I'll do anything" I bargained.

"There's nothing you can do" This time the voice didn't sound angry or mad – it sounded lost, confused, sad, as if it had grown tired of everything.

"He's my prisoner," The voice said, becoming angry again.

"Please, there must be something…" Then I had an idea – something my father wouldn't approve of, but it was the only way, "Wait!" I called, as the footsteps started to walk away, the footsteps stopped, accompanied with a growl, I paused, and leant into a patch of light given off by the moonlight, "Take me instead"

"Ha" The voice began, but then it stopped, and there was silence, "You would take his place?" The voice didn't seem to understand why I would do this – but I did – love.

"No, Bella, you don't know what you're doing!" But I do dad, I thought, I'm saving you.

"If I did" I closed my eyes, "Would you let him go?" I looked around, trying to see anyone – anything.

"Yes" The voice confirmed softly, "But" I hate buts, "You must promise to stay here forever" I froze, and felt my heart break – but I had to do it – for my father. Then I realised, I still had no idea what this person looked like, "Come into the light" I demanded softly.

I saw a denim-clad leg step into the pool of moonlight, followed by another, then a body, and I gasped. A man stepped into the light. He was extremely pale, even paler than me, he had black eyes, and a shock of copper coloured hair. But the most amazing thing was that he seemed to glow in the moonlight. I gasped, and took a step back – every fibre of my being was screaming run, but there was one scrap that was seriously intrigued by this beautiful monster, and that is the part of me that I listened to.

"No Bella!" My father almost screamed, "I won't let you do this!"

I took a deep breath and stepped into the moon pool, "You have my word."

He let out a blood-curdling growl – but it seemed beautiful to me – he flew past me as I fell to my knees, I heard a key turn in a lock, my fathers hands on my shoulders.

"No Bella, this isn't right, I'm old, I'm tired, I've lived my life" I touched his arm, before the beautiful monster grabbed him by his hood and dragged him out of the room.

"Bella!"

"Wait!" I screamed, I flew to the window and saw the man put him into a carriage, fetching a seriously thin horse, and then, just like that, my father was gone, "You didn't even let me say goodbye," I whispered.

Then I started to cry, the wet tears falling from my face. I heard him come back into the room and I looked up.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye – I'm never going to see him again"

I saw his face crumple into shock, and he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"Ummm" I looked up, tears still falling down my face, "I'll show you to your room"

What?" I gasped; I had not been expecting that.

"What – you want to stay in the tower?" He asked, harshness colouring his tone.

"No" I whispered.

"Then follow me"


	4. Temper, Temper

**Hi,**

**chapter 4 here - 3,120 words for you! Lucky,**

**I told myself I'd do the first day all in one - so here you go! **

**on with the show.**

**oh, and forgot ot do this before but: I do not own twilight! **

**(Though I would love to coz then Jasper would be mine and Edward would be lucy's, hehehe...)**

* * *

B.P.O.V

I followed him quietly, taking in my surroundings, and I take that back – I didn't follow, I stumbled. Every time I did, the beautiful monster would humph and growl under his breath, and I realised through out our little journey to my room, he couldn't be human.

"The castle is your home now" He spoke, his voice cold, "You can go anywhere except the west wing"

"The west wing – why not?" I asked puzzled.

"It's forbidden" He roared, I flinched. A frustrated look crossed his face.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Prince Edward Masen"

"Oh – Bella" I whispered.

We walked in silence after that, and after a while he pushed open a huge wooden door. The room inside was beautiful; a huge four-poster bed was in the centre of the room, a huge closet and a dressing table. But the room was freezing; it felt like it had been unlived in for years. There was a fire opposite the bed, and the castle seemed too old to have central heating.

"May I light the fire?" I asked, turning to face Edward.

"No!" He suddenly yelled, his face becoming absolutely terrified.

"But it's so cold!" I moaned.

"It is?" He asked – how could he not tell?

"Yes"

"Well tough!" He hissed, "My servants will attend to you" He turned on his heel and slammed the door.

I went over to the bed and fell on it, dithering, once again letting the tears fall down my face.

A while later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, choking back tears.

"Esme Cullen dear" Came a kind voice through the door.

"Coming"

I opened the door and a kindly woman walked in, holding a fire torch at arms length, she had dark, wavy shoulder length brown hair, a very pale face and dark golden eyes. She took the fire torch over to the cold fireplace, and simply dropped it in, the room lighting up immediately. She went and stood over by the window, and the moonlight – just like Edward – glinted off her skin – what was up with this place?

She smiled, and then the door creaked open, and a small pixie like girl came through, she had short black hair sticking out in all angles, black eyes, and an exceedingly pale face.

"I thought you might like some tea?" She smiled, "I'm Alice by the way"

"Nice to meet you both" I said shyly, Alice placed the tea on my bedside table and stood next to Esme, and Alice also glowed, what was going on?

"Are you Edwards servants?" I asked, my brow furrowing – who had servants anymore? Esme smiled but Alice burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Is that what he told you?" Alice managed to spit out during her laughing craze.

"Um, yes?"

"I am my dear" Esme said kindly, coming to sit by me on the bed.

"I'm not!" Alice qualified, coming to sit the other side of me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you then?" I queried.

"I'm Prince Edwards sister!" She replied calmly, now sobered up from her laughing fit.

"Oh my gosh – I'm sorry, I didn't know!" I apologized – alarmed that he would refer to his own sister as a servant.

"It's fine," She laughed, but I could see sadness in her eyes, and Esme's too.

"The important thing is that you did a very brave thing to day my dear" Esme said lovingly, stroking my hair.

"We all think so, Edward – well me and my brother are better at putting up with him, but most of the other servants – well, they don't do well with his mood swings – we started off with…"

"Now, now Alice, we don't want to scare the poor girl!" Esme snapped.

"Yes mom"

"Mom?" I questioned

"Ah – acting mother, since 19…"

"Esme!" Alice suddenly shrieked.

"Right – here's me rambling on when I've got um…" Esme seemed to be struggling for words when my stomach rumbled – how embarrassing, "Dinner! That's it, dinner" She smiled awkwardly and fled from the room.

"What was that about?" I asked Alice. She giggled nervously.

"Well, you must be hungry, we should get you dressed for um, dinner" She smiled.

"I'm really not that hungry" I said, just as my stomach rumbled again.

"How can you not be you're human!"

I frowned, "Aren't you?" I asked suspiciously. She laughed nervously.

"Of course" She went over to the huge wardrobe, "You know it's almost Christmas"

I don't know if I imagined it but there was such a sadness in her voice, it sounded as though her heart was breaking when she spoke those words. But before I could respond there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Alice called. A huge muscled man stepped into the room and grinned like a hyena.

"So it's true!" He boomed, coming and hugging me.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmet" Alice explained.

"Please to meet you," I said shyly as he let go. I noticed the huge axe that hung from his belt, "Are you going to find the Christmas tree?" Silence enveloped the room, Alice and Emmet both holding their breath – what was with them and Christmas?

"So, Emmet" Alice said, breaking the awkward silence, "Any particular reason you're here?"

"Right, Edward sent me to tell Bella she's to join him for dinner"

There was shock in the room – from me because he **wanted **me to join him for dinner, and I don't know why Alice was in shock, but judging the reaction that took place anytime food was mentioned, I'm guessing it's something to do with that.

"Alice, if Edward just asked me to join him for dinner, how come you were already picking an outfit out for me?" I asked- what was going on here?

"Just a hunch" She shrugged.

"Well, better be off" Emmet smiled and left the room.

"How about this one?" Alice questioned, holding up a golden dress, laced with silver around the neckline and the hem.

"Alice, I'm not really a clothes fan" I admitted.

"What?" She seemed appalled at the very idea of someone not taking an interest in clothes. The she smiled, "Well tough" She said, sounding very much like her brother – but in a kinder way.

The next hour was spent trying to find a dress for me, after that she combed my hair through – against my free will – but luckily possessed no make-up. Every time I tried to protest about attending dinner with such a beast – she would here nothing of it. Eventually I was shoved out the door and lead down to the dining room. But I didn't go.

As soon as Alice had left me outside the huge doors, I waited until she was around the corner, then fled in the opposite direction, taking a guessed (and right for once) and longer route back to my room, where I sat back down on my bed.

About half an hour later there was a knock on my door.

"Yes" I called timidly.

"Its Emmet" I breathed a sigh of relief, and then froze again at the next words that left his mouth.

"My dear brother wants – no demands – to know what's taking you so long, Alice said she escorted you down"

I took a deep breath, "I'm not going to dinner" There was a silence outside the door.

"Bella please come down"

"I can't, please leave, I'm sorry" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I heard his retreating footsteps. I closed my eyes.

"SHE WHAT!" My eyes flew back open, and I sat rigid on my bed. There was loud banging knock on my door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" Edwards voice thundered.

"I'm not hungry!" I replied – haha, lie.

There was whispering the other side of the door.

"YOU'LL COME OUT OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

More frantic whispering.

"Will you come down to dinner" He asked in a very melodic seductive voice –it almost swayed me – almost.

"No" I answered simply.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner please" It sounded just as good, but almost forced.

"No thank you" If he was being polite…

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Welcome back Mr Anger-management-problems, we've been expecting you.

"Yes I can" I replied calmly.

"FINE, THEN GO AHEAD AND **STARVE**!" I flinched; I could here the growl pushing its way through on the word starve.

"IF SHE DOESN'T EAT WITH ME THEN SHE DOESN'T EAT AT ALL" I heard him angrily instruct his 'servants'. I didn't hear any footsteps – but it was eerily quiet – so I guess he was gone.

A while later Alice slipped into the room.

"There there" She soothed, sitting next to me, "My brothers not that bad when you get to know him – why don't you give him a chance?" I almost died – seriously, I'd have rather have married Jacob.

"I don't want to give him a chance, I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Alice suddenly hissed, "Stop listening Edward" She commanded.

"What?" I asked alarmed, "Is he outside the door?" I ran to it and yanked it open – but only Emmet was there, sitting opposite the door – he waved sheepishly.

"Are you watching me?"

"No – Emmet's just an idiot" She closed the door and pulled me back down onto the bed.

Alice left around about midnight. I tried to get some sleep – but I couldn't, my stomach was gurgling too much. So very silently I slipped out of the door to my bedroom, down the hall and magically found my way through the winding hallways to the kitchen.

" – The master doesn't learn to control his temper he'll never bre…"

"Ah, you must be Bella?" A man interrupted Esme – he was breath taking. He was just as pale as the rest of them, but with warm golden eyes and blonde hair, he was beautiful – but Edward still had him beat – wait – what was I saying?!

"I'm sorry" The man apologized with a smile – I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband" He lovingly rapped his arm around her waist – I smiled back, "If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable" He continued, "Just let me know" Alice and Emmet suddenly came crashing into the kitchen. Alice danced up to me and hugged me – she was freezing, but I didn't ask why, I just added it to the list of strange things.

"Well, I am kind of hungry" I said, replying sheepishly to Carlisle's question.

"You hear that!" Esme chirped, "She's hungry! Camilla!" She called.

A youngish looking girl emerged from the kitchen – she was also pale, with golden eyes and sandy coloured long hair.

"The girls hungry!" Esme qualified for her, "Stoke the fire, bring out the silver!"

"Remember what Edward said" Carlisle hissed – Esme just rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Who cares?" He said simply, a silly smile spreading onto his cheeks.

"Yeah – pish posh to Eddie boy! You're our guest!" Emmet grinned.

"Yeah" Alice pushed me out into a grand dining room, sitting me down on a chair, "Put our service to the test!"

"Here's your napkin," A younger boy (still pale and cold) said.

"We only live to serve" Emmet teased.

"Here's the menu" Carlise shoved a menu in my face – kindly, not horribley.

"Take a look – then you'll be our guest!" Esme told me kindly.

A dish was set down in front of me, and I happily tucked in.

"After we'll do jokes!" Alice smiled.

"I'll do tricks!" Emmet joked.

Another pale girl bought me a glass of water.

"Don't be stressed!" Carlisle fooled.

"It's horrible when servants can't serve" Emmet sighed dramatically. I giggled, my plate nearly empty.

"Yeah" Esme sighed, "one hundred years we've been rotting…"

"ESME!" Everyone screamed – I sat there shocked, a forkful of food halfway to my mouth, did she just say one hundred years?

"Soooooo…." Emmet rubbed his neck, "You're our guest!" He power slid to me, and that's when I realised that I needed to pretend I didn't hear so it wouldn't be awkward – but I mentally added it to my 'strange things' list. I burst out laughing, and after a second – so did everyone else – ta da, awkward mood gone!

"Most days we do nothing, so keep us entertained Bella!" Alice giggled.

"Be our guest!" Emmet squealed like a girl, everyone laughed as I finished my meal and Esme took my plate away. Suddenly Alice looked worried while everyone laughed.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing's wrong – why would anything be wrong?" She laughed nervously.

"Are you scared I just figured out the castles enchanted?" I asked.

Everything became quiet.

"I don't care" Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, "But I'd like to look around"

Carlisle mumbled something to Esme who shrugged.

"Maybe you'd like to show me around?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Me too!" Emmet shrieked.

"Alright, Alice you can help me clean up, Carlisle, Emmet, show Bella around the castle"

Everyone nodded.

We all set off, and I found myself listening intently to what Carlisle had to say, while Emmet danced ahead.

We were walking past another huge staircase, and I was intrigued – what was up there?

"Oh no no no!" Carlisle suddenly called, stepping infront of me with Emmet.

"What's up there?" I asked.

"Oh no, nothing of interest in the west wing!" Carlisle babbled.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" I said, trying to lean around Carlisle and Emmet.

"Nothing's hiding up there, just junk!" Emmet hissed.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden!" I concluded happily, stepping around them. They quickly stepped back infront of me.

"You wouldn't want to see the um, erm, um, erm…" Carlisle frowned.

"The library?" Emmet chipped in. Library?

"Library – I would love to!"

"Yes!" They both grinned, jumping ahead, describing the library. But I turned around, and slowly started heading up the steps – careful not to trip. I walked through the hallway, broken mirrors and torn tapestries hanging on the walls.

I came to a huge door, hesitated, then threw them open.

The room inside was – hideous. Everything was torn up and in pieces and I slowly walked inside. Hanging on one of the walls was a torn picture. Very slowly as not to trip I walked over, and held the torn pieces of tapestry together.

There was no doubt that this picture was Edward, the only thing different about the picture was that he had amazing emerald eyes, like the ones I saw in my dream.

I studied the picture carefully, when I felt a reddish glow emanating from the other side of the room. I tripped my way over.

There a red rose was encased in glass, three petals lay underneath it, and it was hunched a little, I circled it, amazed at its beauty. I very carefully removed the glass case, and was about to touch it when a shadow fell across me. I gasped as I looked up to see Edward looking murderous. He swiftly stood in front of the rose and placed the glass case back over it.

"Why did you come here?" He demanded – his voice was forcefully calm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, backing up slowly as he towered over me.

"I warned you never to come here!" His voice was getting steadily louder and angrier.

"I didn't mean any harm!" I started to back up faster.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" He yelled, smashing a table with his hand. I gasped and retreated faster.

"Stop!" I pleaded.

"GET OUT!" He roared. He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran, while he still smashed things behind me.

I ran and ran and ran, grabbing my coat. I ran round Emmet, Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"Were are you going?" Called Esme.

"Promise or no promise – I can't stay here another minute!" I yanked open the doors, and snow swirled into the hall.

"Oh no, wait, please wait" Called Carlisle – but I didn't listen.

I ran out into the snow, sprinting and tumbling down the path I came down earlier. But I got lost, I started to panic as I heard howling again – I was really lost.

"BELLA!" A voice called out into the night – one I recognised.

"Rosalie?" I called back.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Rosalie ran into sight and enveloped me in a hug, "Your father's so worried!" She stepped back.

"Where have you…" But she never finished as all of a sudden a huge wolf like shape hit into her, sending her flying to the ground, she hit her head hard and she fell unconscious.

"NO!" I screamed, pulling the wolf off her – wow, didn't even know my own strength. The wolf turned on me as I heard others arrive; I stayed close to Roses side as they started to close in. I shielded my face, waiting for them to attack. One sprung at me and sent me flying to the ground, I hit my head off a rock, and everything went blurry.

I was vaguely aware of someone arriving, and pulling the wolves off us, I heard a cracking sound and hoped to god it wasn't what I thought it was. I felt someone lift me off the ground.

"Rosalie" I murmured.

"Don't worry" A soft voice whispered in my ear, "Emmet's got her"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it.**

**Review wheather you love it or hate it, coz reviews make me smile!!! **

**The buttons right there,**

**do it, Do it, Do It, DO It, DO IT!!! **

**please...**

**XXX**


	5. Something there that wasn't there before

**Hey everyone,**

**this was origanally 1 chapter with the next chapter I shall upload tomorrow - if that made any sense. **

**It was a little bit to long so I split it in two.**

**I really enjoy writing this story - and I hope you like reading it.**

**One little moan - if you favourite this story can you please take 10 seconds to review it pleas? Even if it's just one word I don't care.**

**:-D**

**On with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V

I could feel something cold on my forehead, my head was thumping rhythmically and I could feel cool breath on my face. Very slowly I pried my eyes open to find Edward leaning over me, a cold and wet cloth dabbing my forehead – I would have done better with a pain killer and a cup of coffee, but this was nice to.

Edward suddenly looked down at me – something was different about him, I couldn't quite place it. When he saw I was awake he quickly averted his gaze, I frowned.

"Am I really that bad to look at?" I snapped. My head thumped more – maybe I shouldn't talk. Edward turned to look at me, and he raised a perfect eyebrow, I was vaguely aware of Alice, Esme and Carlisle behind him.

"You see" Edward hissed, "If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" I countered. He was silent for a minute.

"If you hadn't been in the west wing than that wouldn't have happened!" Edward sniped.

I half sat up and my head span, "Well you should learn to control your temper!" I spat. Edward's eyes narrowed, then he took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up Alice!" He hissed. I frowned – had she even said anything?

"What are you?" I whispered, I slapped my hand over my mouth – I hadn't meant for that to come out. They all looked at me – alarm present in their eyes. Edward laid his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down.

"Rest" He said quietly, eyes smouldering. Wait. That's it. His eyes! I looked around, all of their eyes!

"Your eyes!" I murmured, "Did you all get contacts?"

Alarm clouded their expressions again; Alice was about to answer when a groan came from the sofa to my right. I twisted round. Emmet was hunched over Rosalie, a cold and wet cloth poised over her forehead too.

"Bella?" She called. I flew off the sofa and pushed Emmet out the way – well I tried, he was as hard as stone, he grinned and moved for me.

"I'm here Rose" I whispered.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around. I frowned – I didn't even know where I was.

"The place I disappeared to" That's the best for now. Suddenly there was a hiss from Edward. Rose frowned.

"You ran off to stay at your boyfriends house – no wonder you wouldn't marry Jacob!" She spat, giving me a dirty look.

"No, no, no – Rose you have it all wrong – he's not my boyfriend!"

"You're engaged?" Edward questioned, something other than interest colouring his tone.

"No, I turned him down" My head was seriously starting to hurt and I was getting confused.

"Then who are they?" Rose asked. Stumped. Who were they to me?

"I'm her best friend!" Alice announced proudly – saved by the Alice.

"Me too!" Emmet grinned stupidly – Rose smiled shyly.

"I'm her adopted mother!" Esme joined in.

"I'm her adopted father!" Carlisle grinned. We all looked at Edward – he raised his eyebrows.

"And what are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm…" Edward closed his eyes, "I'm master of this castle!" He hissed, jumping up and stalking out.

"Touchy" Rose whispered as a pot broke in the other room. I sighed.

"I'll be right back"

I walked into the other room; Edward was sitting on a table – pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"You know" I murmured, he looked up, "In third grade my friend told me if you do that you stop the blood getting to your head – I haven't done it since" His lips twitched around the edges.

"Than I suppose I'm dead," I think it was meant to be light-hearted, but I could hear the seriousness in his tone. I gulped and his eyes slid to my neck and back to my face.

"Thank you" I whispered, scuffing my shoe on the floor.

"For what?"

"For saving my life" There was silence for a moment.

"Your welcome" He replied softly, "Alice, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Rose!" He tagged onto the end. He stood up and opened the door to the room in one swift moment and in fell five people, "Stop listening in!" He hissed.

I felt myself blush as the others hurried out of the room. Edward looked at me and sighed. Suddenly he walked forward and stroked my cheek – I swear the amount of electricity that flowed through could have powered the whole castle for a week! Edward groaned.

"What?" I asked - confused, his mood swings gave me whiplash.

"Ah this is wrong!" He murmured, he let his hand drop then he stalked out of the room, leaving me rather confused.

Rosalie was invited to stay – amazingly by Emmet, and the two rarely left each other's side. In fact one day I was going into the kitchen to visit Esme when I heard a conversation. I stopped and listened.

"Oh Edward, don't beat yourself up!" Esme clipped.

"But it's not fair!" The prince whined, "Emmet already has Rosalie's affections and I can't even…"

"Emmet's a kinder sole – maybe you should take a leaf out of his book! All in due time my boy" Esme soothed. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and ran.

That was weeks ago, now it's three days before Christmas and I'm walking through the gardens, which are covered in snow – I don't really like snow, but no one was throwing it at me so I was fine.

I looked up to see Edward talking to Carlisle on the balcony outside his room. Edward was leaning on the railings, his head in his hands, and a weird expression on his face, Carlisle had a huge grin adorning his features.

Suddenly Alice flew into me, and it hurt a lot.

"Ow!" I grumbled.

"Sorry" She sang. I just laughed.

"Edwards staring at you!" She whispered. I looked up shyly to find she was right. As soon as he saw I was looking, he instantly looked away, and walked away into his room.

"That boy gives me whiplash!" I hissed, Alice just burst into a fit of giggles.

We carried on walking around the garden when a snowball hit me in the back of my head.

"EMMET!" I yelled, spinning around and falling on my butt. Emmet doubled up laughing, while Rose laughed quietly behind her hand a few feet back.

"What do you want?" I asked, frowning as Alice pulled me up.

"Edward wants to see you" He managed to choke out between his gawfs.

I humphed and stalked past them, walking back up to the castle. I hung my coat up on the pegs by the back door.

"He's waiting for you in the main hallway my dear" Esme told me kindly.

"Thank you" I skipped happily to where Edward was waiting. He smiled a dazzling smile when he saw me – it made me forget where I was. Snap out of it Bella. As I reached his side he turned around and walked towards two huge double doors at the end of the passageway.

"There's something that I want to show you," He whispered. He opened the door an inch then spun around.

"But first you have to close your eyes!" He instructed. I scrunched up my nose.

"I don't like surprises" I moaned. He rolled his eyes, and took my hand in his cold one – ahhhh, more of that electricity!

"Fine" I mumbled, closing the tightly. I heard him chuckle. He took both of my hands and led me through the door – I was being careful not to trip over my own feet.

"Can I open them yet?" I sighed.

"No, not yet" Came my reply, "Wait here" He let go of my hands and I heard curtains being pulled open, I felt cold December sun hit my eyelids.

"Now can I open them?"

"Alright then – open your eyes!" I opened them and gasped.

All around me were shelves upon shelves of books. Stacked neatly, the walls were blue and laced with gold. Books of all different colours, shapes and sizes waiting for me to read. The clear marble floor reflected the rooms' splendour in a strange parallel universe. I spun around taking in all of it magnificence – where to begin!

"I can't believe it – I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You like it!" Edward whispered.

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours!" Edward smiled.

"Really?" Edward nodded, "Oh thank you so so much!"

"No problem" Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck. Then I did something so unlike me it was unbelievable. I reached up and took his hands. He smiled at me.

"Thank you" I whispered again. He sighed.

"Alice, Carlisle, Emmet, Esme, Rosalie!" He hissed.

"We're going" Came a chorus of voices from the other side of the huge oak doors.

After that Edward and I seemed to get along better.

I'd never really eaten with him before. So the next morning I asked to join him for breakfast. He agreed. We sat there in silence while we ate – well I mean _I _ate. He stared mournfully at his bowl.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Um, no, special diet" I didn't push the matter – but added another item to 'the list of strange things', so far I had:

Ice cold,

Pale,

Eyes that change colour,

Hard as stone,

Don't eat,

Hate Christmas,

Super hearing (Edward, though I'm starting to think it's all of them!)

Knows things before they happen (Alice)

Afraid of fire,

100 years old.

Super strong,

Super fast.

That's a hell of a long list!

After breakfast we put on our coats and went out into the garden. I had some birdseed from Esme.

"Would you like to try?" I asked Edward. He made a face.

"Alright – I'll try" He put his hands together and I filled them with birdseed. He held them hopefully out to the birds that were a few metres away. They looked at him in alarm and hopped away, he took a step closer and they hoped a step back, it went on like this until they finally flew away – how odd! Add animals are scared of him to the list!

We started to walk around the gardens – him keeping an obvious distance between us.

There was something sweet and almost kind about him now, but he was rude and mean to me! I thought as we walked, but now he was being so dear and unsure of himself – I wonder if I was feeling something that wasn't there earlier, and how I didn't see his kind side before. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked away, I saw a robin sitting on the garden wall. Unthinkingly I reached out and touched his cold hand (but it didn't bother me) and pointed it out – he made a face.

I smiled and walked away, leaning against a tree – I laid a hand against my heart, I could feel it racing, all these feelings were new and a bit alarming, but there's something in him that I didn't see. I then did something else I wouldn't normally do – what was this boy doing to me! I bent down and picked up a snowball, hurling it at his face.

He frowned at me in mock annoyance, gathering a huge snowball, he went to throw it but it landed on his head and he fell over with a humph. He looked up to the third story window and rolled his eyes. I saw Alice, Emmet and Rosalie watching us – I smiled, it obviously didn't bother him anymore!

After out stupid snow fight we went into the grand living room and sat down infront of the fire – well a few metres away, because as far as I can tell Edward still doesn't like fire. I opened a book and started reading silently.

A while later I felt a cool pair of hands take it gently out of my hands, I looked up to find Edwards eyes smouldering at me.

"Read it to me" Edward asked seductively.

"Alright" I breathed. So I started to read it to him, and there was no denying that I was feeling something that was definitely never there before.

* * *

**Well there you go,**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Please review - the buttons sitting right there ...**

**It's so incredibly lonely!!! **

**ppppppllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee......**

**luv ya  
munchbunch**

**XXX**


	6. Vampire!

**Hey guys,**

**well this is a new chapter, and I've decided to dedicate it to my friend Jordanne - seeing as my dog just tore up her bag!!! **

**This one is my shortest chapter as it was origanally part of the last one.**

**But anyway on with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V

That night I was invited to do well, I'm not sure what with Edward, but I was looking forward to it much much more than I should. Alice picked out a beautiful dress – even a person like me had to admit it was lovely. It was a golden colour, drawn up in semi-circles at the bottom, it was off the shoulder, and poofed out at the bottom, and also it came with matching gloves. Alice combed my hair and put it up into a bun, with some hair coming out of the bottom. I had to admit, I looked amazing.

After the torture Alice had put me through I made my way to a very very very big room – I'm not even sure what to call it!

I held onto the banister as I slowly descended down the red-carpeted steps. At the other entrance to the room waited Edward. He was stunning, wearing an amazing tux, I was speechless. He looked like a god – I was just plain Jane Bella, how could he ever love me – but did I love him? I didn't even know what he was, what any of them were – I'm so confused.

He descended the stairs so beautifully I wanted to cry at his grace. He smiled as he stopped in front of me, he looked me up and down ad his face broke into an enchanting grin. I was dazzled. His chest swelled with pride for a moment. Then he bowed, and I curtsied – it didn't seem cheesy, it seemed right. I took his arm and he led me to the dining table.

We sat down and just like always I expected him not to eat. But very tentatively he took his fork and speared some food. He lifted it gently to his lips, gulped, and then put the food in his mouth. He chewed calmly - staring intently at me. He finished his small portion and waited for me. I just had to know what they were!

"What are you?" I blurted out without thinking. His back went rigid, and I saw his jaw tighten.

"What do you think we are?" He asked, his eyes portraying no emotion.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have a list"

"Lets hear it then – if you like" Edward smiled – but I could see the tension in his eyes.

"You don't eat," I whispered,

"I just did" He indicated his plate,

"That's the first time I've seen you eat," I pointed out.

"Please continue," He said politely,

"Your skin is ice cold and pale"

"Genetics"

"Your eyes change colour"

"Some peoples do"

"Over years – not days" I snapped,

"Genetics then"

I sighed – frustrated, "Your as hard as stone"

"Strong boned"

"You have super hearing!"

"No I don't, it's just a little better than yours"

"Alice seems to know what's going to happen before it happens"

"She's just a very good guesser"

"You can smash up tables and break wolves in half"

"I had an adrenaline rush – they're very common"

"You seem to appear and disappear out of no where"

"You're very unobservant"

"I noticed all of this"

"You're very unobservant most of the time"

"You're afraid of fire"

"You're afraid of something – I'm sure" He was right – I was afraid Edward would disappear, and all my newfound family along with him – at least his was rational.

"You hate Christmas," I whispered.

He took a deep breath in, "Something very bad happened to us all on Christmas day"

"Esme said you were one-hundred years old" I finished, "How do you explain that?"

He pursed his lips.

"I can't," He finally said, looking down at the tablecloth.

"Please tell me," I pleaded.

He shook his head.

"For god sake Edward!" I snapped, "I've stuck around for this long haven't I, I love every single one of you and so does Rosalie! So just tell me!"

He looked up, a puzzled look on his face, "You love me?"

Oops, caught – I knew he didn't love me, lie lie lie – the warning beacon in my head was yelling.

"Of course, like a brother or a sister or a erm… pet fish!" He grimaced and I don't know why, "So please tell me," I whispered.

He took another deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm, we're, all of us are vampires"

What! Did he just say vampires! Like blood-sucking, human killing, ahhh run they're going to kill you and turn into bats vampires! I jumped out my chair and started to back away.

"Bella – please don't" Edward pleaded, his voice breaking on my name.

I took in a deep breath, and then I decided.

It doesn't matter.

It never did.

It never will.

It doesn't matter.

I felt my feet stop and I looked him in the eyes. I could see the sadness in them – and I wanted them to stop being sad – I wanted him to be happy.

Suddenly I was run

ning forward, faster than I would have normally run – not caring if I fell. I lunged myself at Edward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest and breathing in his scent. I felt him go rigid in my arms. I leaned back and frowned – he was staring straight a head.

"Bella, the reason why you're not dead yet is because we all drink animal blood – but you're seriously tempting me now"

"Oh, sorry" I jumped off him and went and sat back down in my seat.

"Why did you change your mind? It looked for a moment there you were going to run for the hills!"

"I decided it doesn't and never will matter to me," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"As far as the super strength and speed is concerned, that's all part of the package – but Alice can see the future to a certain degree and I can read minds – well everyone's except yours – it's very frustrating"

I rose my eyebrows at what I was hearing – but why did they glow in the sun and the moonlight?

"Why do you glow in the sun and moonlight?" I asked.

But before Edward could respond, music started to play from the other room. Edward grinned.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

* * *

**Well there you go - Bella FINALLY knows what they are! **

**As always, please please review.**

**I'll love you guys forever and ever!!! **

**...**

**The buttons right there...**

**luv ya  
MunchBunch**

**XXX**


	7. Doomed!

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's a chapter I had to add early coz I have to much to do tomorrow to upload it! **

**the story it nearly coming to an end now! **

**That makes me sad coz I had sooo much fun writing it!**

**Well, on with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V

I winced, "I can't dance," I explained.

"Sure you can" Edward told me gently, "It's all about having the right lead."

I sighed in defeat, and he smiled, coming around the table and dragging me into the other room. He lightly placed his hand on my waist then took his other hand and put it on the arm that was rapped around my waist, and then he put that hand in mine. Next, he hoisted me up onto his feet – as if it was no problem. I opened my mouth to protest but he just chuckled.

"Super strength - remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly we were flying across the floor, twirling and spinning as Esme played the piano. I couldn't look away from his eyes as we spun. My stomach was in knots. Did I love him? I thought to myself, had I gotten past that monstrous exterior and gotten to the heart of the beast, the one that was sweet and kind. Was it really Bella and Edward, Bell and Eddie, Beauty and the Beast? I looked deeply into his eyes and then I knew I had my answer.

He spun me and twirled me, and I buried my head in his chest, I felt him tense and then remembered he kind of thirsted for my blood, but I felt him relax again, and we continued our dancing.

Beauty and the Beast.

I felt the lights dim and saw Alice smiling and waving the snuffer at me, I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, she just laughed quietly and danced away.

We stopped twirling and Edward led me out onto a balcony. We sat down on a bench and looked at each other awkwardly.

He rubbed his neck nervously and I fixed the hem of my skirt, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I wonder if it will bother you" I peeked a look at him, he was staring at me, I felt my blush creep back.

"Your blush is lovely" He whispered, I blushed even redder and he chuckled.

"How old are you?" I asked again.

"Twenty-one" He answered simply.

"How long have you been twenty-one?"

"I was born here in this castle in 1888, I was cursed to be this monster and so was everyone else on December 24th 1909, for all eternity"

"No wonder you hate Christmas" I laughed.

We sat for a while in silence. Then he scooted over.

"Bella" He took my hands in his, "Are you happy here?"

I thought about this, "Yes" He smiled and I turned away.

"What is it?" He whispered. I sighed.

"If only I could see my father – just for a moment, I miss him so much" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes.

"There is a way," He suddenly said. My eyes lit up with hope as he led me back to the west wing, calling Alice as he went. He led me to were the rose sat, and picked up the only mirror that wasn't broken – a hand mirror.

"Alice – please" Edward whispered. She smiled and took the mirror from him. She gripped it tightly, and stared right into it. Her eyes glowed green and so did the mirror, this lasted a few minutes then it stopped. She handed me the mirror.

"Now you can see anyone you want, anytime, anyplace – it's not the future – but it helps" She smiled and turned to her brother, and enveloped him in a hug, Edward seemed surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around her too, she let go, gave me a quick smile and left.

"Um, I'd like to see my father please" It glowed green and showed my Charlie, trudging through the woods, coughing and spluttering as he fell to the floor, my heart ripped in half.

"Oh no, he's sick, and alone outside, he could be dying!"

Edward sighed and turned towards the rose, he closed his eyes and placed his arms around the case – the rose had now nearly lost all of its petals and was drooping dangerously low. Tears pricked my eyes once more.

"You can go, you can go now, and you can leave"

"What did you say?" I gasped

"You can go, you are no longer my prisoner"

"I-I-I'm free?" I whispered,

"Yes" He said quietly – I swear I heard his heart break in that one little word.

"Thank you so much – don't worry Charlie, I'm coming!" I started walking off then remembered I still had the mirror; I turned around and tried to give it back.

"No" Edward sighed, lifting his hand and stroking my cheek, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me"

"Thank you" I whispered, my stomach doing flips, "And thank you for understanding how much he needs me" I reached up and cupped his face, smiled mournfully then walked away, hugging the mirror to my chest.

On the way out I bumped into Rosalie.

"Where are you going?" She asked alarmed – for once, Emmet wasn't by her side.

"I have to save my father!"

She didn't question me; she just grabbed her coat.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"I'm coming with you"

"But…"

"No buts - now come on"

We raced out the door and down the dangerous ice path.

As we reached the gate I heard Edward roar into the night – our final farewell.

We ran all over the forest – not caring about wolves, calling and calling and calling. We ran and ran; we fell over, me more times than Rosalie. Our noses felt like they were going to fall off and our feet ached. Finally we found him – unconscious in the cold, I had no idea what he was doing out here. But between us we managed to get him home. As I was just about to go through the door with my father's feet Jasper walked past, his eyes widened and then he ran off – what was with him, normally when he wasn't with Jacob he waved and stopped for a quick chat.

Rosalie and I stayed by my father's bedside, turning on every radiator in the house, how I missed technology!

Finally his eyes opened.

"Shhh, father it's alright, it's just me"

"Bella! I thought I'd never see you again!" Tears of happiness slid down his face, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"But the beast – how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape dad, he let me go!"

"That horrible beast?" My dad's eyes widened.

"He's different now dad, he's changed"

"Hi" Rosalie said, coming in and sitting on the bed, "I bought you some tea" She smiled.

"Dad, this is one of my best friends – Rosalie Hale"

"Please to meet you" My dad rasped.

"Edward also let her go"

"Edward?" My father questioned.

"The beast" I qualified.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I stood up and opened the door – forgetting to look through the peephole.

A man stood there with greenish skin, thinning grey hair, beady little eyes and a hooknose.

"May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father," He said simply in a harsh but soothing tone.

"My father?" I asked puzzled.

"Don't worry miss – we'll take care of him" The man stepped aside to reveal a car with the words **'LUNATIC ASYLUM' **printed clearly on the side.

"My fathers not crazy!"

"Yes he is!" Jasper shouted, "We all heard him, raving like a lunatic!"

Everyone there agreed – there was a huge crowd.

"Bella?" My father called coming to the door, Rosalie just behind him.

"Jasper?" She questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Rose – where have you been?" He asked.

"Erm – out"

"Mom and Dad are going to be so mad!"

Someone in the crowd coughed.

"Oh yes – tell us Charlie, how evil was this 'beast'?" Jasper jeered – he was going to end up in a grave in a minute – whether he was Roses brother or not – I think she was having pretty much the same thoughts.

"He was evil, he growled and hissed and smashed things with just the flick of his hand!" My father explained while they all laughed – how dare they!

"You don't get more crazier than that!" Jasper joked while everyone doubled up with laughter.

"It's the truth!" My father shouted as big men came and took him away.

"NO!" Rose and I both yelled.

"You can't do this!" I sobbed.

"Poor Bella, without her father" Jacob sighed, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You know he's not crazy – don't you Jacob!"

"Well, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…"

"If…" I narrowed my eyes.

"If you marry me" An evil twinkle came into his eye.

"What!" I gasped, I heard Rosalie do the same.

"One little word Bella, that's all it takes!"

"No!" I said firmly.

"Have it your way then!" He laughed.

"Bella!" My father called.

Then I remembered the mirror, I flew past Rosalie and into the house, grabbing off the bedside table.

"My fathers not crazy and I can prove it!" I yelled, Jacobs face dropped as everyone fell silent, "Show me the beast!" I demanded. The mirror glowed gree to reveal Edward, and I may not have caught him at the best time.

He was hunting I guess, blood dripped from his chin, his eyes blazed hungrily – but even though I knew it was just an animal, no one as did as we couldn't see what he was holding. I heard Rose gasp, and remembered she didn't know anything about this.

"I'm sorry Rose – they're all vampires"

"All of them?"

"All of them"

"But we, we were and then and Emmet and…"

"They don't drink human blood Rose – we're safe," I whispered, unfortunately no one else heard this.

"Will he hurt our children?" Someone called out.

"I know he looks vicious and mean, but he's really sweet and caring, he's my friend"

"And mine!" Rosalie called.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had feelings for this monster" Jacob hissed, spinning me around.

"He's not the monster Jacob – you are!" There was whispering in the crowd.

"She's as crazy as the old man" He snatched the mirror from me, "He'll come in the night and drain the blood from your children!"

"NO!" Rosalie and I cried.

"No one is safe until he is dead! I say we kill the beast!"

Everyone cheered, and started muttering. Then they did a very mob-ish thing, they light fire torches – which would have been okay if everyone in the castle wasn't afraid of fire – Rose and me exchanged terrified glances.

They threw my dad into the basement along with Rosalie and I.

"NO!" We both cried again. I heard them all running away - I guess they were going on foot.

"How do we get out of here?" Rosalie panicked.

"Will this do?" Charlie asked, handing us a huge pole.

"Perfect!" We both smiled. We grabbed it and banged it against the door, ramming it with all out might.

"It would help if we were Emmet," I gasped. We kept on whacking it until finally it caved. We ran out, my father screaming good luck.

I grabbed the keys to my chevy truck and we jumped in. I started up the deafening engine and we pulled out of my drive. I couldn't get it past fifty miles an hour, and we were bobbing impatiently in our seats all the way as we took the twisting roads up to the castle – having no choice but to go the long way.

The streetlights passed in blurs of colours as we fidgeted in our seats. Rosalie nervously biting her nails as we tried and failed to go faster.

"What if we don't make it?" Rose whispered.

"Don't say that!" I snapped, as I leaned forward on my steering wheel – urging it to go faster.

We drove in silence after that. But my thoughts were filled with what ifs now.

What if they were already there? What if Edward was already? My stomach twisted and the pain coursed through my heart.

"Faster, faster, faster" I urged as we went round the last corner. I couldn't see an angry mob as the castle came into view. We pulled over and ran to the front of the castle. And there they were, flaming torches ready.

They had beaten us.

We were doomed.

* * *

**So there you go.**

**Will everything be ok? Or will everyone be DOOMED.**

**haha, you'll have to wait until Thursday...**

**so anyway, review...**

**do it please,**

***makes puppy dog face/eyes and whimpers* **

**haha**

**luv ya  
MunchBunch**

**XXX**


	8. I love you

**Hey guys,**

**woo, I can't remember when I lasted updated - but I don't think it was that long ago so...**

**ahh, I'd update everyday if I could but I get busy,**

**This chapter is dedicated to Canada (and a very special boy there!), don't ask why, it's a very long story.**

**Ha - he doesn't even like Twilight! What a weirdo, but then again you can't please everyone!**

**so, on with the show...**

* * *

B.P.O.V

"No!" Rosalie whispered, she was very close to tears, "Emmet!"

"Shhh, Rosalie, we can get in, don't worry! I'm sure Alice saw this coming!"

She gave me an odd look.

"Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds!" I explained. Then she burst into tears.

"Rosalie – we can do this!" I tried to reassure her.

"No – look!" She shook her head and pointed towards the front entrance. The doors were wide open and the people of Forks were spilling in.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

I grabbed Roses hand and ran towards my home.

I felt as if I was running in treacle, my legs weren't going fast enough. Every sound was muffled in my ears, the screams and yells from the mob as the stopped just inside the door, the eerie silence that greeted them – I felt as though I was in a cocoon.

Why weren't they fighting? Surely Edward could hear Roses screams for help? But, I thought to myself – he doesn't know she left with me, and he doesn't know I'm here because he can't read my mind.

Rain lashed down from the heavens and dropped onto the grey exterior of the castle, that only a few days ago had been my home, and I still hoped it was. What would I do if I couldn't see hyper little Alice again? Or hear Emmet's big booming laugh? Or have Esme's loving care? Or Carlisle's calm and loving nature? What would Rosalie do without Emmet? What would I do without Edward?

Finally we reached the huge front doors. We peeked around them to find the mob wondering aimlessly around the deserted hallway. I couldn't see any of the vampire family or servants. But that didn't mean they weren't there.

Amazingly Roses twin led the way, Jacob just behind him. I figured the Cullen's and the Masons would launch a surprise attack with the rest of the servants. Until Alice wondered out of the shadows, eyes round and big staring straight at Jasper. I heard a hiss from behind her and guessed it was Emmet.

Every man in the room looked love struck as this angel floated forward – but she only had eyes for Jasper, and he only had eyes for her.

"I've been waiting a very long time for you" She whispered, stopping a few metres away and leaning back away from the flaming torch he held in his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am" Jasper smiled politely.

"Why do you come and seek to destroy me and my family?" Alice asked innocently, eyeing up the torch.

Jasper looked around, and then to my utter surprise, blew out the torch.

"How could I destroy such innocence and beauty?" Jasper whispered. He bowed, and again, it didn't seem cheesy – it seemed right.

"What do you think you're doing Jasper?" Jacob demanded, "It's a trick, can't you see?" He strode forward and held the torch to her face. Alice screamed.

Jasper ran at Jacob and knocked him to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" He bellowed, it was the loudest thing Jasper had ever done. He stood up and dusted himself down, smiling at Alice.

Alice squealed a very loud girly squeal and threw herself at Jasper, planting kisses all over his face – until Jasper held her still and kissed her on the lips, picking her up and twirling her around.

"That's my brother" Rosalie said quietly.

"You and Emmet have done worse" I murmured – she blushed.

"NOW!" Emmet suddenly roared, jumping out of the shadows, swinging round and knocking a torch out of someone's hand. Every other vampire followed suit. Vampire servants I'd never even met jumped out of the shadows.

"My monkey man!" Rose whispered, I smiled.

She hoped up and ran inside, kicking a man aside that was about to torch Emmet. When he saw her, the hugest smile split across his face. He picked her up and twirled her around, Rose laughing her head off. For that one moment time seemed to stop for them.

Alice and Jasper where fighting off Mr Banner, the baker. Jasper standing a little infront of Alice even though she was more indestructible than him – it was so sweet.

Men from the village were getting pummelled to a pulp, though every single vampire in the room was careful not to spill blood – keeping it a battle, not a hunt. They still didn't know how good they could be – even though they had never harmed Rose or I they weren't taking any chances.

Amongst all this confusion I saw Jacob take off up the main staircase. NO! I couldn't see Edward down here at all, which must mean he's still in the west wing, I couldn't let Jacob get to him.

I stepped into the hallway. Picking my way through unconscious bodies and smoking torches. No human man was backing down; they all stood firm even though they were falling like flies.

I had to keep my head down; I didn't see a wall of flesh until I bumped into it. Men who weren't unconscious but had no flaming weapon were resorting to using their hands. Which was worse. Every few seconds I heard the sinister crack of bones, accompanied by a blood-curdling scream.

It wasn't working, I was moving to slowly, and the clock in the hallway chimed midnight, I knew I was going to late; all my efforts would be wasted. I didn't know if Edward would fight, but some part of me knew there was a chance he wouldn't, and Jacob would burn him alive without any sign of remorse.

I didn't know Jacob could possess so much jealously and hatred, when we were ten and I'd spent the summers with my dad we used to be quiet happy making mud pies together out in the back yard. But it had all changed when I'd taken my last visit when I was fourteen, he had completely transformed into the pig-headed jerk he is now.

I reached the foot of the staircase and was about to run up them when a man fell against me, taking me down with him. I landed funny on my ankle, and I could feel the sprain.

But there was no time to stop.

I had to get there and do what ever I could.

I hoisted myself up and started to limp up the stairs, using the banister for support. I was going painfully slow and I knew Jacob would already be there. As I got to the top step I heard an almighty roar followed by a evil sinister laugh and the smash of a window.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

I forgot about my ankle and ran flat out, falling every time I skidded round a corner. Finally I reached the door of the west wing, and edged my way in. Jacob and Edward were outside – the window smashed.

Edward lay on his back, dangerously close to the edge – singe marks on his white marbled flesh.

"What beast? To kind and gentle to fight back?" Jacob whimpered.

Edward just moaned and turned on his side to face Jacob. Jacob picked up his flaming torch and held it over Edward.

"Say your prayers my Prince!"

"Jacob stop!" I shouted, the pain in my ankle finally catching up with me as I fell to the floor.

Edwards golden eyes found mine, and I saw the hope flood back into them. Jacob raised the torch higher and higher and bought it down quickly.

Edwards' hand shot out and caught the torch just below its flame. He stood tall over Jacob, growls and hisses rumbling from his chest as he pushed against the torch – the rainwater finally dousing the flame.

Edward ran after Jacob as the rolled around the precarious rooftop. I crawled forward, but there was so much junk in the way. My ankle throbbed painfully as Jacob continuously beat Edward round the head with the torch.

Edward roared and growled as rubble fell from the rooftop as the struggle continued. Jacob kicked and punched and scratched, and he was strong, but my Edward was stronger – his arms bared no evidence of the damage Jacob was inflicting.

I pushed things out of the way as I made my way to the broken glass. I crawled over to the French windows and tried to open them – but they were locked and wouldn't budge. I couldn't climb over the broken glass – I would bleed and that would not help Edward – but I had no other choice.

As the hisses, growls and cry's of pain emanated from out side I climbed through the whole in the glass. My hands cutting open as I hopped through. I fell to the floor with a thud, my hair soaking through as I struggled to sit up.

I ripped the bottom of my t-shirt and wrapped it around my hand, tearing another piece off and doing the same to my other hand. Blood mingled with rainwater as I tried not to dwell on the blood I was loosing. I turned my attention back to the fight.

Jacob slipped lower, and Edward flew down and landed on the slates. Jacob hauled himself up and swung his torch at Edward – catching Edward off guard Edward flew back into loads of stone gargoyles.

Jacob ran over and started to smash them to pieces with his torch.

"Come on out and fight!" Jacob yelled, "Enough of this beast, you really think she'd want you!"

"YES EDWARD!" I called, but I doubt even he could hear me over the loud roar of the storm.

"When she has someone like me!" Continued Jacob loudly.

Edward jumped out from between the stone gargoyles, making a grab at Jacob, but he turned around at the last moment and took a swipe with his torch. They both missed their desired targets.

Edward then – which actually shocked me – took the torch in his mouth, as Jacob swung it from side to side. He threw Edward off and started to back him into a corner. No – I thought, this can't be happening – Jacob can't win, that's not how its supposed to go – good always wins over evil. I called and called out into the wind, but my voice got whipped away – what would I do without Edward!

"It's over monster!" Jacob spat, "Bella is mine!" He lifted the torch over his head.

Suddenly I saw such anger flash into Edwards eyes, a burning hatred for the person standing infront of him. More fierce than what I'd seen in Jaspers when Jacob had gone for Alice. More than when I'd said no to Jacob, more than when I had ventured into the west wing without permission. I'd never been more scared of Edward when I saw that – but it only made my desire for him burn more.

He lunged for Jacob, catching tightly around the middle, knocking him back against the slate roof. He picked him up by his neck and swung him out over the ledge of the roof, suspending him over the black pit below. Jacob struggled, clawing his nails across Edwards' icy skin.

"No please!" Jacob begged, "Don't hurt me, I'll do anything, please!"

I saw the forgiveness enter Edwards' eyes, and the growling stopped as he looked upon his victim with pity. Very gently he bought Jacob back onto the ledge and placed him on the floor.

"Get out" He whispered, while Jacob whimpered.

Finally I managed to drag myself to the edge of the balcony and pull myself up.

"Edward!" I called.

"Bella!" He grinned, happiness flooding his warm golden eyes. He climbed up the slate roof.

"Bella" He whispered, taking my hand, and cupping my face with his other, "You came back" I just smiled.

Suddenly he leaned back and roared with all his might. I gasped and saw Jacob pushing a flaming torch against his back – a discarded bunch of matched just a few feet away.

As Edward leaned back in pain as the rain put out the fire once again, Jacob lost his grip and fell to his icy death below.

Edward was losing his grip; I leaned forward and grabbed his t-shirt, hauling him onto the balcony. Jacobs' fearful screams still echoing around the cavern.

Edwards' skin was black and burnt. I heard Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie arrive. But I didn't care. I gently lay Edward down on the balcony floor, tears falling down my face – my ankle and hands throbbing painfully, but my hearts just ripped itself in two.

Edward opened his eyes, as I stroked his perfect marble face.

"You came back" He managed to choke out.

"Oh course I did" I whispered, "I couldn't leave you!" I felt the tears flow faster as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him closer to me, "This is all my fault. I should've gotten her sooner – if I wasn't so clumsy…"

"Bella" Edward rasped, "Maybe, maybe it's better this way"

"Don't talk like that!" I commanded, laying a hand over his mouth, "You'll be all right! You're indestructible"

"He's been badly burnt Bella – there's a reason we're afraid of fire," Alice whispered, "It's the only thing that can destroy us," My heart was snapping in two.

"No, no, no, no, we're together now," I said, my voice breaking, "Everything's going to be fine!"

"At least I got to see you" He laboured, "One last time, Christmas eve – one hundred years later, look how long I've waited for you"

He reached up and stroked my face, then his hand slowly started to slip away as his eyes started to close. Tears fell down my face, and heavy sobs filled my lungs – my heart finally broke right there.

My hands flew to my mouth.

"No, no, please" I sniffed, "Please, don't leave me, please," I begged.

I cried into his chest, as a realization struck. I took a deep breath.

"I love you," I whispered.

I opened my eyes to see the last petal on the rose fall, the reddish glow fading. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmet were all looking at it mournfully. I sobbed harder into Edwards' chest – this can't be happening – he has to come back.

I heard the others gasp; I looked up and saw purple light flying down either side of my Prince and I; hitting the ground in glittery patterns. Now it was my turn to gasp in surprise.

I slipped of Edward, my mouth hanging open in surprise as he was lifted up into the night sky, multi-coloured lights still flying all around us. He spun around slowly, a mist in-circling him. He stretched out an arm, and light travelled up it, the pail colour being replaced by a healthy brown – light shining out of his fingertips. Next were his feet, glowing a peachy colour, the light travelling upwards towards his head. His beautifully disarrayed hair stood on end as the light encased his face. His skin glowed from underneath and light emulated from him – a flash of light and you could almost see the blood washing through the vessels in his skin.

He fell slowly to the floor, his eyes still tightly shut, the rain slowly coming to a stop. I ran forward to help, but then quickly re-treated as he started to hoist himself up. He looked at his hands in amazement, placing one against his heart. He quickly spun around and my eyes were greeted my the most amazing emerald green eyes, full of intelligence and love. A smile broke across his face and mine as he took my hands.

"Bella," He laughed, "It's me!"

I frowned, he was soft and warm and I could feel his pulse under his skin – was it really Edward?

I reached up and stroked his cheek, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Do you mind?" He suddenly hissed, glancing at Alice, Esme, Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper. They all smiled sheepishly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It is you!" I cried in amazement.

He reached forward and stroked my cheek, I leaned into his hand. I looked up and stared intently into his eyes. He leant forward and bought my face closer. He hesitated, making sure he was really human. Then softly and quickly bought his lips to mine – electricity charged the air as we pulled each other closer, our lips moving in perfect sync.

Purple lights surrounded us and pushed us closer together, swirling around us, blowing up our hair as we shared our firs kiss. Then they shot off into the air, as fireworks banged above us. We finally broke apart – grinning like idiots, the whole castle returning to its former glory.

Then the lights surrounded Alice, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle as they walked forward to greet us. Colour once again pulsed through their veins. Alice eyes turned a deep chocolate colour, Emmets a lighter green than Edwards, Esme a hazel colour and Carlisle a stunning ocean blue.

Edward ran forward and hugged every single one of them.

"Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet!" He cried happily, "I love you all so much!"

"We love you too Edward!" Alice murmured softly – it was the first time I'd ever heard her say it.

"Rosalie!" Edward shouted, running forward and hugging her.

"Alright, mitts off my woman – you have your own!" Emmet joked as everyone burst out laughing.

"And who is this?" Edward asked, frowning at Jasper.

"This is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother and my boyfriend, Edward!" Alice smiled as Jasper slid an arm around her waist.

I expected Edward to go ballistic, but he just smiled and shook hands with Jasper, coming back over to me and spinning me around.

That night we held a fantastic dance, I still had to dance on Edwards' feet – but he never complained. We spun happily in circles and I never felt more complete. And that is how I fell in love with the beast. I've never been unhappy since. But the odd thing is, Alice can still see the future and Edward can still read minds – but I guess some things will always go unexplained…

* * *

**I'd just like to say:**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**

**I had too much fun writing it so there's going to be 2 more chapters for you, **

**I promise.**

**They'll both be here by the end of this week,**

**But if you want them quicker - REVIEW!!!**

**Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...**

**luv ya  
MunchBunch**

**X**


	9. authors note please read, IMPORTANT!

Ok, I know this is an author's note – and I'm sorry coz I HATE writing them.

I'd like to thank Nina Louise for pointing out the rule in which I didn't give credit to Walt Disney - like she pointed out I need to give credit where credit is due. I'm sorry – I didn't know about this as I'm very knew to the whole fanfic thing.

**I'd like to say:**

**I DO NOT OWN WALT DISNEY OR THIS PLOT LINE AND I HAVE COPIED THEIR PLOT LINE, I GIVE COMPLETE CREDIT TO THEM – THEY ARE GENIUS' – I ALSO DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

I'm sorry for offending anyone – please don't report me, I swear to God I honestly didn't know!

Sorry for the authors note – will update tomorrow.

Luv you all

MunchBunch

X


	10. Double weddings and morning sickness

**OMC - I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for when I promised, I have excuses, ready:**

**My mom surprised me with a Blackpool trip - no?  
My nan was rushed into hospital - maybe?  
I had for GCSE tests to revise for - no?  
My computer got infected with every computer bug known to man - maybe?  
I died - no?**

**Ok ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, although every excuse up there is true apart from the last one! Coz if I was dead I wouldn't be writing this.**

**But any way, enough of the excuses:**

**On with the show...**

**

* * *

**

**B.P.O.V:**

"Good morning!" I smiled cheerfully as Esme shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning my dear" Esme yawned.

"Still not used to sleeping?" I teased, while stirring porridge in a huge cauldron like thing.

"No, not quite my dear – where is Edward?"

I rolled my eyes, "My King is still asleep"

We both giggled and Esme came over to help me. We talked quietly for a few minutes until the kitchen doors burst open and Alice danced in, followed by a jumping Emmet, a tired looking Rosalie and a love struck looking Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice cheered, hugging me tightly.

"How are you this morning Alice?"

"Happy!" She squealed, "Wait, where's Edward?"

"Still in bed"

"NOOOOO! He can't be!" Alice hissed, "We need you all here!"

"Why?" Carlisle asked, coming in through the side door.

"You'll see" Rosalie laughed.

Alice ran threw through the kitchen doors, we all went silent as we listened to her feet run up the stairs and across the landing to arrive outside my room. Oh no, this can only end in tears. I threw worried glanced at everyone around the kitchen – including the servants that stood behind me, helping me make breakfast. It seemed everyone was thinking the same thing.

There was a huge crash, the slam of a door.

"ALICE MASEN GET BACK HERE!" Came the strangled yell of my lovely husband as Alice skidded back into the kitchen – an innocent smile on her face. Edward also ran into the kitchen – his faced distorted into a mock rage.

"Alice!" He hissed, his hair was dripping water, and his fists were balled up. He looked up and saw me smiling, just like everyone else. I saw the love flood into his eyes, as it did with mine when ever I saw him.

"Bella" He murmured, coming forward and hugging me close, kissing my nose.

"If you two are quite done" I heard Alice snicker.

"Alright, alright, what is it you want to tell us"

"Well, it's about all four of us" Rosalie said, smiling up at Emmet.

We all waited patiently.

"WE'RE HAVING A DOUBLE WEDDING!" Alice and Rose cried as they stood with their sole mates.

"Knew it" I heard Edward whisper.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"OH MY GOD!" Esme and I squealed. Carlisle shook Jasper and Emmet's hands while we girls jumped around in dizzying circles. I think the jumping around in circles suddenly got to me.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I covered my mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom – which I had insisted being installed.

I heard someone slip into the room and knew it was Edward. He came and gently pulled back my hair, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Go away" I groaned, "I don't want you to see me like this.

"Tough – because when I married you last May I promised to love you in sickness or in health, and this is definitely sickness"

Can't argue with that logic.

After half an hour of up-chucking in the bathroom, Edward helped me back down into the kitchen. Edward threw Alice a puzzled look, but said nothing of it and sat me down on a wooden chair at the table. The others started to eat the porridge I had made – but the smell made me feel sick now. I pushed my bowl away from me and it was instantly taken up by Emmet. Edward cast me a questioning glance.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, as I fetched a granola bar from the cupboard. This didn't seem so off-putting.

"I just don't feel very well" I sighed.

After breakfast my dear husband helped me into our bedroom and lit the fire – he had refused point blank to get a central heating system.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked. Once he was human Carlisle had set off to become a doctor, and had received his qualifications just after mine and Edwards wedding.

"Just a little sick is all"

"Well, I want you to stay in bed for a while and drink loads of water, I'll check up on you once you get back from the hospital, okay?"

"Okay"

Edward stayed by my side until Emmet came in around two, insisting that he come and help him gather some fire wood if he wanted to keep his hearths and not receive a central heating system for Christmas. Edward reluctantly left.

I sighed, I really did feel a lot better now – in fact, I felt like I could eat something. I went down into the kitchen and did myself a cheese sandwich, taking it back up to my room with me. I sat on my bed and devoured it hungrily.

As I stood up I accidently knocked over my water. I shook my head at my own clumsiness and went over to my wardrobe, searching for a towel in my bottom draw. As I pulled a white towel out my tampons fell out. I lent down to pick them up. As I did a thought occurred to me. It was the twenty third of November – I was four days late for my period, and I'd never been late a day in my life – ever.

I dropped the tampons and towel, running out of the castle, spilled water forgotten. I ran straight past my red truck and slammed into my husbands newly acquired silver Volvo. I needed speed right now. Jumping in it I turned the key in the ignition and sped off down the road, heading straight for Forks pharmacy.

I squealed to a stop in front of it. Hopping out and waiting impatiently for the clear automatic doors to slide open. Once this was accomplished I made a bee line for the counter. It wasn't very busy so there was no one in line.

Angela looked up from her position from behind the counter. After Jacobs untimely demise she had married Ben, who owned the pharmacy.

"Hi Angela, could I have a pregnancy test?" I asked, blushing.

"Of course!" She smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly as she handed me a blue cardboard box. I paid for it quickly and ran back towards the Volvo. I floored it back to the castle and ran to the nearest bathroom.

I slammed and locked the door, taking out the pregnancy test and following the instructions. After this was accomplished, I sat waiting for the blue plus sign to appear – or not appear.

I felt my heart thudding against my chest as a little plus sign formed. The test fell from my hand as I chewed my bottom lip. I was pregnant with Edward Mason's child.

Oh my God.

* * *

**Sooooooo....**

**Once again, sorry I didn't update when I said I would, sorry. One more chapter to go. But anyway, on a lighter note.**

**NEW FRIGGIN MOON WAS AMAZING!!! Wasn't it?! **

**So, now thats out of my system,**

**please review, I know I don't deserve it and all, but please. **

**Ok, now I swear on Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet that I will have the last chapter up by this Sunday - I swear. I promise. **

**Ok, well enough ramblings.**

**Luv,  
MunchBunch**

**XXX**


	11. The Red Rose

**Alright guys, um, hi (dodges rotten fruit), ok, so I took AGES to update - I didn't mean to, my whole area lost it's internet connection - honest!!!**

**So, now my excuse it out of the way, here - sigh - is the last chapter of Red Rose. **

**Cue dramatic crying. **

**Well, I won't hold you up any longer - so here u go...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR DISNEY OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST - CREDIT FOR PLOT LINE GOES TO DISNEY, CREDIT FOR TWILIGHT CHARECTERS GOES TO SM!!! **

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

B.P.O.V:

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Ok Bella, breath, in, out, in, out.

I sighed and let my head rest against the cool tiled wall, letting my eyes close. Then it happened, I felt the happiness rush into my heart - I was pregnant with my Edwards child, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I imagined a little boy, a little perfect boy, like my Edward - with amazing green eyes and bronze hair - I'd call him EJ or EC - my Edward Jasper or my Edward Carlisle - I couldn't exactly call him EE - Edward Emmet - that would be weird. I smiled, looking down at the pregnancy test that read positive. There was a tentative knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" Came Alice's voice, "It's just me, can I come in?"

"Come in Alice" I whispered.

She slipped in and sat next to me on the floor, "I saw it coming" She murmured, "As soon as you were sick this morning, I saw it"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

She took the pregnancy test of me and stared at the plus sign, "What I didn't see is what your reaction would be" She looked up at me from under her thick eyelashes.

I sighed and looked down, then I couldn't stop the huge delerious grin from slipping onto my face. Alice elbowed me softly in my ribs.

"You're estatic aren't you!" Alice cried - a grin forming on her face.

I jumped up, pulling her up with me, "Yes Alice" I cheered, "I've never been happier! I'm pregnant with my husbands child - AHHHHHH"

Me and Alice jumped around in circles, screaming. Alice suddenly stopped.

"What?" Then I realiesed, "Oh Alice, I'm not trying to steal your thunder or anything - honest!"

Alice laughed, "It's not that - silly, I just don't want a repeat of this morning!" She managed to choke out, I mock frowned and poked her gentley in the ribs, she managed to sober up, "So" She continued, "When you gonna tell him?"

"Hmmmm" I frowned, "At dinner"

"Ok" Alice said, opening the bathroom door, "We should make him his favourite dinner, Rose and Esme can help, then you can surprise the guys"

"Ok" I agreed, "Lets go and find Rose and Esme"

Alice and I set off along the corridors, finally spotting the girls in one of the drawing rooms - reading I think. We were just about the go in when Emmet and Edward burst in through the door to our right.

"Bella!" Edward cried, sweeping me into a hug, "Feeling better?"

I managed to nod - if I spoke, he'd find out I had his child growing inside of me. He put me down.

"Alright" Alice suddenly said, grabbing my arm and yanking me towards Esme and Rose, "Everythings fine and dandy, see you later, cheerio, pip pip, tallyho and all that nonsense" With that I was yanked into the drawing room, the door slammed in Edwards and Emmets bemused looking faces.

"Bella's -" Alice began,

"Alice?" I interupted.

"Right, sorry, your story, my bad" She blushed a little and backed up.

My face broke into a grin as Esme and Rosalie looked at me expectantly, "I'M PREGNANT!" I screeched.

"OH MY GOD!!!" They both screamed, jumping up to hug me.

After all the jumping and hugging was done and the plan for the meal was revealed all four of us women got to work cooking a special surprise - tht servants dismissed for the evening.

By seven o clock a beautifull meal was laid out in the main dining room - the room that was saved for special occasions. Emmet, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all walked in - looking very confused. Each took a seat by their spouses - we were all grinning, for a reason unbeknown to the guys - they would have to wait till dessert to find out my little secret. Not alot of talking was done, I don't know why. Just as Esme was bringing out dessert - Edward flipped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed at Esme, Rose and Alice.

"What?" They all asked - looking confused.

"Why are you reciting the Arabic alphabet over and over again in your heads - and why is Rose getting it wrong?"

"Hey" Rose said, standing up, "I only learnt it this afternoon!"

"Woah woah" I smiled, standing up, "I think I should tell them now"

The others nodded their heads.

"Edward" I smiled, taking his hands and pulling him up.

"Yes - Bella, whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong" I whispered, cupping his cheek, "Every things right - I'm pregnant"

Edwards eyes grew wide as cheering erupted around the table.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes"

He put his hands to my stomach and a smile erupted across his face, he picked me up and spun me around as cat calls and 'woops' came from behind us.

Yes, the future looked bright, and if it wasn't, I had my family, my child and my Edward to see me through it - and thats all I could ask for!

* * *

No one's.P.O.V:

So it came to pass that next Christmas an old hag came to knock on the door of the decorated castle, and unlike that night over a hundred years ago, a young woman with a four month old child answered the door - a smile across her pretty features.

"May I help you?" The girl asked.

"Bella?" Came a voice from inside the castle.

"At the door!" She called back.

A young man came to stand at her side, a smile showing on his face as he ruffled the little girls hair that sat happily in her mothers arms. The man - with wild bronze hair and stunning green eyes turned towards the hag - and the smile dropped off his face.

"A room for a night, in return for this rose?" The old hag asked.

The young girl looked at her husband.

"Of course" The man whispered, "You are always welcome here"

The old hag frowned slightly - was he being genuine, for the old hag had seen his ways before.

"Why"

"Excuse me?" The young girl asked.

"Why would you put me up - it's just a rose"

The young man stepped forward and took the old hags crumpled hand, "Because you are cold, and it's christmas, and becuase you are the reason I am finally happy - you are the reason I found my Bella"

The old hag smiled, she could see it in his emerald eyes, the honesty, the truth and the love. The old hag threw back her cloak to reveal a stunning woman - the young man smiled, while the girl raised her eyebrows in shock.

"I see the love in your heart, Edward Masen - hold onto it"

The woman had finally seen his true beauty that lay beneath the monster. And with a smile the stunning woman disappeared.

After she disappeared, something fell threw the air, the young girls hand reached up and snatched it out of the air. Attatched to it was a note.

'_Take this, keep the room - may you have a long and happy life. X' _

In her hand the girl held a single red rose.

* * *

**So there you go guys - the last chapter of Red Rose, sigh, sob and breaking down.**

**So, reveiw, it's a last request - not that I'm going any where, but it would make me smile.**

**Thanks to everyone that reveiwed and alerted and favourited - I love you forever and ever!!!**

**Luv,  
MunchBunch,**

**X**


End file.
